HeeJin (LOONA)
| birth_place = Bundang-gu, Seongnam, Gyeonggi, South Korea | height = 160 cm | weight = | blood = A | occupation = Singer, rapper | instruments = Guitar,YouTube: HeeJin Plays Live Version of ViViD With a Guitar piano | group_debut = March 12, 2017 August 20, 2018 | solo_debut = October 5, 2016 | years = 2016–present | agency = BlockBerryCreative | associated = LOONA LOONA 1/3 MIXNINE | colors = Bright Pink | sns = }} HeeJin (희진) is a South Korean singer under BlockBerryCreative. She is a member of the girl group LOONA and its first sub-unit LOONA 1/3. Career '2016–2018: LOONA and ''MIXNINE On September 26, 2016, HeeJin was revealed as the first member of girl group LOONA, and released her pre-debut single, titled "HeeJin", on October 5, 2016. In October 2017, she, alongside fellow members HyunJin and HaSeul, became contestants of jTBC's new survival reality show, MIXNINE, representing her agency and idol group. HeeJin made it until the final episode, but was eliminated when the boys' team won against the girls', and hence ultimately did not get to debut.MIXNINE: Episodes 1-14 Discography Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) Features * Olivia Hye & Go Won - "Rosy" (2018) Filmography Reality shows * MIXNINE (JTBC, 2017–2018) - contestant Trivia * She is the youngest of three daughters. * In 2015, she was casted through social media by BlockBerryCreative and became a trainee. HeeJin trained for 1 year before she was selected to be the first member of the agency's upcoming girl group.eDaily: LOONA 1/3 HeeJin Interview * Her nickname is Heekki (희끼), which is a portmanteau of her name and the word for rabbit (토끼).TenAsia LOONA 1/3 interview She originally gave this name to the rabbit she met on set while filming her first MV.LOONA TV #14 * Her goal is for LOONA to become the best girl group in Korea, and to become a singer that others can look up to. * In the audition, she sang Lyn’s ‘Ring Tone’ and got accepted.HeraldPop LOONA 1/3 interview * HeeJin likes animals, but is allergic to animal fur.LOONA TV #28 She also has a fear of birds, especially pigeons.LOONA TV #9newsAde LOONA 1/3 interview * HeeJin really likes bread, she visits bakeries as a hobby. She says the taste of European bread is best. * HeeJin can twist her tongue from side to side. * HeeJin revealed that as a trainee, she lived in the countryside and had initial difficulties attending training because she lived over 4 hours away from Seoul, didn't have enough training time and struggled financially with affording transportation. She currently lives in a dorm with the other LOONA members and shares a room with HyunJin, HaSeul and ViVi. Gallery Promotional LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo.png|"HeeJin" (1) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (1).png|"HeeJin" (2) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (2).png|"HeeJin" (3) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (3).png|"HeeJin" (4) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (4).png|"HeeJin" (5) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (5).png|"HeeJin" (6) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (6).png|"HeeJin" (7) LOOΠΔ Heejin Debut promotional photo (7).png|"HeeJin" (8) LOONA 1-3 HeeJin Photo.PNG|LOONA 1/3 LOONA 1-3 Love & Evil HeeJin promotional photo.PNG|''Love & Evil'' LOONA HeeJin + + promo photo.png|''+ +'' LOONA HeeJin X X promo photo.png|''X X'' LOONA HeeJin Hash concept photo.png|''#'' References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:BlockBerryCreative Category:HeeJin Category:MIXNINE